Si tu as besoin de moi
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Cas aimait bien Dean, même s'il ne le comprenait pas toujours. Sauf que dernièrement il en avait un peu marre de Dean, un peu marre de sa façon de lui parler et de se servir de lui.


**Titre :** Si tu as besoin de moi…

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

Pairing : Destiel

 **Prompt :** Tu as besoin de moi ? Aime-moi plus.

* * *

Cas était plutôt un ange sympa et patient. Mais fallait pas le prendre pour un con non plus. Quand ça concernait les humains, il était naïf, il lui fallait du temps pour apprendre, et ensuite comprendre ce qu'il avait appris. Mais il n'était pas stupide, et parfois il en avait simplement marre. Marre de Dean surtout. De ses fuites, de son déni, de ses non-dits.

Dean pouvait le malmener. Une minute avant il était là, à lui dire _« j'ai besoin de toi »_ , et ensuite il pouvait lui ressortir des trucs du passé pour lui montre combien on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui, combien il pouvait être défaillant. _Alors pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?_ Se demandait Cas.

Des fois Dean lui souriait, puis des fois il lui criait dessus et Cas était perdu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait pour l'énerver. Il savait que c'était typique de Dean, d'avoir peur qu'on l'approche trop près, de penser ne pas mériter qu'on l'aime ou qu'on veuille faire quelque chose pour lui, sans rien en retour. Cas savait que Dean pouvait dire quelque chose exprès pour briser parce qu'il avait peur qu'on le brise. Et si ça devenait trop sérieux, Dean avait toujours la carte de l'humour.

Cas le savait. Même en sachant ça, il en avait marre que Dean l'utilise pour passer ses colères, puis l'appelle pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, le repousse, le rappelle. Cas avait la tête qui tournait.

Malgré ça, Dean comptait pour lui, il avait confiance en Dean, il croyait en Dean. Malgré ça, il aimait Dean.

Mais quand même, fallait pas le mettre en colère et Dean, Dean jouait avec ses nerfs.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit cette fois là ? _« Merci Cas, des fois tu peux être à la hauteur »._ Des fois.

Cas avait déjà entendu une expression humaine qui lui rappelait le ton de Dean. Il ne la comprenait pas bien, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas gentille. _« Merci Cas. Merci mon chien »._ Voilà ce qu'il avait entendu.

Il était un ange. Un ange. Une pichenette et il écrabouillait Dean. Dean ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il n'était pas important, pas puissant. Cas se mit en colère. Une colère qui fit vibrer l'air autour de lui, une colère orageuse et ses yeux devinrent gris, gris comme les nuages. Il plaqua Dean contre le mur, violemment, et tant pi s'il lui faisait mal.

\- Tu peux pas me traiter comme ça Dean.

\- Je te remerciais.

\- Tu peux pas me remercier et m'insulter en même temps ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, te laisser me donner des coups comme cela, et ne rien dire. Ne rien dire du tout. Je ne peux pas.

\- Le prends pas mal mais Cas tu n'es pas toujours à la hauteur.

Cas le tira et le poussa à nouveau violemment contre le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours à la hauteur mais c'est toi qui m'appelles. C'est toi qui me dis que tu as besoin de moi Dean ! Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, ne m'appelle plus. Si je ne vaux rien pour toi, fais comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé !

Sa voix était de glace, ses mains serraient la chemise de Dean avec rage, et ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

\- Cas…

\- Peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça, mieux pour toi. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai besoin de toi. Lâcha Dean soudainement effrayé de voir Cas disparaître et ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Non.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Cas.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, montre le moi ! Montre le moi Dean !

Dean devint presque penaud, regardant ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Sois plus gentil, arrête de m'utiliser. Aime moi plus !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dean se mit à sourire, et Cas le savait, Dean allait fait de l'humour, dire un truc drôle.

Cas ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il disparu.

xxx

Dean mit longtemps à l'appeler. Tellement longtemps que Cas pensait qu'il ne l'appellerait peut-être plus jamais, que peut-être il allait vraiment faire comme si Cas n'existait pas. Et cela déprimait Cas, terriblement.

Puis Dean l'appela et il avait à peine prononcé son nom que Cas apparaissait devant lui. Avec sa bouille triste. Cas ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Dean le coupa :

\- Laisse moi parler avant que je change d'avis.

Cas referma sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu con Cas. Mais j'ai besoin de toi ça c'est vrai et je … Vais faire ce que tu as dit. Tu sais. Ne me le fais pas répéter. Mais voilà, je pense que je peux le faire. En fait c'est déjà le cas. Je pense que c'est déjà le cas. Je raconte de la merde là non ?

Cas avait un petit sourire taquin. Le laissant se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Ah putain, je déteste ces trucs. C'est pas pour moi tout ce blabla.

Cas perdit son sourire, est-ce que Dean allait faire marche arrière ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de toi Cas, comprends le comme tu veux.

Puis il l'embrassa. Dix pas en avant d'un coup.

Cas ne s'y attendait pas, Cas ne savait même pas à quel point il en avait envie. Mais c'était bien.

Ca avait du sens. Même pour lui. Là il comprenait. Dean avait besoin de lui. Dean voulait bien de lui. Il comptait pour Dean.

Dean s'éloigna, ses yeux paniqués, tremblant un peu. Cas savait qu'il pouvait fuir maintenant, qu'il pouvait trouver un truc drôle à dire mais Cas n'était pas décidé à le laisser faire. Il appuya sur son crâne.

\- Tout va bien Dean.

Puis il l'embrassa aussi.

Maintenant Cas savait, il ne laisserait plus Dean fuir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin de rien du tout comme ça pour du doudou et des câlins-bisous.


End file.
